coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 90 (23rd October 1961)
Plot Ena and Martha have taken Minnie to the hospital where they are undergoing a lengthy wait in the outpatients' department although Minnie insists she has no adverse effects. Christine tells Jean that Ena has threatened to sue her for £200 as the slate came from her roof. Jean thinks it's the landlord's responsibility. Ena insists Minnie has concussion. The department has two more visitors: Swindley with Miss Nugent who has cut her hand badly. He manages to get her to the front of the queue. Ena accuses him of only being bothered as his shop is closed and therefore losing money. Ken is pleased to receive his first pay cheque. The residents have clubbed together to buy a second-hand television set for the Hewitts as a surprise for their return that night from honeymoon and Len assists Bill in getting it in working order in No.7. The others are making plans to get the house ready and Elsie rushes round with flowers when she hears that Bill is there. He insists that Len leaves them alone. Bill tries to tell Elsie about his wife but he can't. Miss Nugent is treated and released. The nurse thinks Ena is the patient who needs her head examining but is soon put right. Linda has a TV installed on Hire Purchase at No.9. Elsie warns her that Ivan will be furious as he doesn't agree with credit. Jack and Annie have doubts about Doreen's work ethic. Alf brings Frank into the Rovers for the first time since Ida's death and to a letter the Walkers have received from Billy who is painting the town red in London with David. Elsie tries to find out why Len's suddenly ignoring her but gets no answer from him. Minnie is cleared by the hospital. Ena and Martha are annoyed that the X-Ray showed no injuries whatsoever. They are too late to get a drink as time is called. Albert chivvies the regulars to get round to No.7 for the Hewitts. They all leave Minnie who has been in the ladies'. Doreen lets her out the back way. The shattered Hewitts return to be met by the residents inside No.7, with the TV. Annie sees they are tired and makes everyone leave. While Harry puts the kettle on, Concepta is troubled to find a photograph of his first wife in the sideboard. Cast Regular cast *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh Guest cast *Jean Stark - Renny Lister *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *T.V. Salesman - Michael Bilton *Nurse - Carol Booth Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Hospital outpatients' department Notes *Last appearance of Alf Roberts until 15th October 1962. *Twelve years before appearing as Vera Hopkins, Kathy Staff is an extra in scenes in the hospital and the Rovers. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena and Martha takie Minnie to the Outpatients and hand out some of their own medicine. Back in the Street, Linda Cheveski provides some home entertainment, and the honeymooners return to another surprise. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,686,000 homes (2nd place). Episode 090